


A Blind Encounter

by SarcasticLittleDork



Category: Greek Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticLittleDork/pseuds/SarcasticLittleDork
Summary: Medusa was used to countless men barging in her home unannounced.They are all easily disposable, But what if one day a stranger walks that is harder to get rid off...





	A Blind Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is loosely based from a tumblr post i saw...  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was getting late. The village was silent and the all through the land everyone was heading to bed. However deep through the vast forest, there was a cave on the cliffside with a candle that was still burning away. Who was still awake at that time of day, you may ask? A fearful lady, who’s anxious footsteps could have eroded away the cave floor. 

The lady distracted her fears by clearing away the mess on the ground. Broken pieces of rock had been scattered around. Who knew a simple temper tantrum could have caused such a mess? The lady crouched down and started to pick up each piece of rock. All different shapes and sizes. One even had the perfect shape of a hand that she could easily hold in her own.   
She had dumped the rocks in a wooden bucket. Only one more left. The biggest piece of them all. Even after her tantrum, it wasn’t enough to destroy that truly ugly mess. She held the rock and thought to herself. “He had it coming.”

“Hiss…  
Hiss…”

Oh dear, her darling pets must be hungry. She dumped the rock with the rest and headed over to the mouse cage. The mice squeaked in terror. As the lady was about to open the cage, she heard footsteps. Her fears started to rush back in. “Not again.”

“Why couldn’t they just leave me alone?”

***

Selene had felt that she was walking forever and getting nowhere. Why was she so foolish to play in the forest? Her parents warned that she could get lost because of her condition, but she wasn’t a child anymore. She wished her parents would understand that all Selene wanted was to hang out with the rest of the kids and not sheltered for her whole life. 

Being lost was no fun. Every step she took all felt the same. The same grass strands that tickled in between her toes. The same crunchy leaves and broken sticks that had been easily snapped. Selene felt that she was walking in circles. She held out her cane to scavenge for a new path. A few steps forward and her foot felt a much colder and harder ground. No more prickly grass. Selene swayed her cane from side to side and there was a dip in the middle. She had found a stone path with small dips in between each stone.

After a while she felt the path become steep. Selene stretched out her other arm and she felt a hard wall with the same texture as the path.   
With her hand on the wall, she had begun to follow the path close to the stone wall in hope she would find an entrance of some sort. With her luck, she was correct. Selene had reached a corner of the stone wall and waving her cane around in front, she knew that the entrance was right there.

Still with her hand on the wall, Selene took small steps. The ground was damp and cold. Before she had taken another step, a loud and stern voice made her lose focus.

“I am Medusa the Gorgon!” The voice came from the direction opposite Selene. “Who are you and Why are you in my cave!”

With a shaken body, Selene crept slowly towards the voice.

“My name is Selena and I don’t mean any harm.”

***

“Go away or suffer the same fate as the rest!” Medusa pointed to the row of statues. The footsteps were getting louder. Medusa assumed the intruder refused to stop. She turned around to release her glowing eyes of death. 

But for the first time, nothing happened.


End file.
